


Something Boyfriends Do

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Oliver, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Oliver, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times Oliver wishes he was a more forceful person. Bolder. Stronger.</p>
<p>Like when his boss rolls into his cubical at quarter to five and asks him to stay late or when that jerk from marketing steals his parking space every Wednesday or his neighbors decide to shoot firecrackers off their balcony at three in the morning.</p>
<p>Or, right now for instance, when he’s sitting across the bar watching some sleaze try to pick up his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Boyfriends Do

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to efkaservicegirl for the prompt:  
> "I always need more protective!Ollie in my life. And Connor being shocked that someone cares enough about him to protect him."
> 
> I tried love. Hope this worked.  
> -Jules xoxoxo

There are times Oliver wishes he was a more forceful person. Bolder. Stronger.

Like when his boss rolls into his cubical at quarter to five and asks him to stay late or when that jerk from marketing steals his parking space every Wednesday or his neighbors decide to shoot firecrackers off their balcony at three in the morning.

Or, right now for instance, when he’s sitting across the bar watching some sleaze try to pick up his boyfriend.

At least, Oliver _thinks_ he’s sitting there watching some sleaze try to pick up his boyfriend. There is a whole restaurant between them and a huge support beam is blocking his direct view so he doesn’t have a great line of sight to the bar. He waits for the crowd to shift again and, yep, there it is. Even from here he can tell that guy is standing entirely too close to his boyfriend.

Oliver didn’t notice the guy approach Connor, caught up in conversation with their friends at the table, but he glanced over to see if Connor was successful in getting their next round just in time to watch as some stranger slid a hand over Connor’s shoulder and leaned into his personal space. Connor was quick to hitch his shoulder up so the guy’s hand fell away and turned away, clearly uninterested. The guy, however, doesn’t appear to have gotten the hint and is still there, standing very close and trying to flirt with Connor.

This is one of those times that seems to be tailor made for for bold, aggressive action and Oliver is frozen in his seat. Slowly but deliberately, he tears his cocktail napkin into very small squares, watching the interaction at the bar while debating what to do.

The part of him that is desperately trying to stay calm reassures him that Connor is a grown man. He isn’t helpless and is, in fact, entirely capable of handling unwanted attention all on his own. Connor can send that guy on his merry way without Oliver’s assistance. He doesn’t need Oliver to storm over there and play knight in shining armor. The problem with that course of action is that there is a large part of Oliver that really wants to storm over there and be the knight in shining armor.

Watching some ass harass someone who isn’t interested is enough to pique his anger but watching some ass harass Connor is making him see red. Oliver wants to rush over there and rip that guy away from Connor. His fists clench and all he can think of his slamming them into that jerk’s smug face. He wants to cause that man so much harm that Oliver is actually scaring himself a little. Yes it would be nice to be a little more assertive at times but he has no real desire to give into violence.

The conversation at the table and din of the bar go quiet until all Oliver can hear is his rapid breathing and the blood rushing in his ears. His gaze narrows as he takes in every move of the pair at the bar and his muscles go taut, ready to jump up and rush over to Connor’s side.

Connor glances over to catch Oliver’s eye through the crowd and Oliver doesn’t realize he’s striding across the bar until he’s almost there. There was distress in Connor’s gaze; the distress was buried under layers of annoyance and frustration but it was there. Connor is distressed and Oliver saw it so Oliver is now allowed to intervene. He didn’t know he was waiting for that sign until it was sent.

At the bar, Oliver wedges himself between the asshole and Connor. The guy is standing so close that Oliver shoving himself between them forces the guy to take a step back and knock over a stool. The guy curses something under his breath but Oliver doesn’t hear it. He doesn’t hear anything. His entire focus is on Connor.

He brings his hands up to cradle Connor’s jaw. At first, the kiss they share soft, reassuring. _I’m here. You’re here. We’re both okay._ Then Oliver slips his tongue between Connor’s lips and takes the kiss deeper. It’s hot and wet. Raw and possessive. He’s staking a claim with this kiss and Oliver can’t find it in himself to give a damn. So what if he’s being medieval, and more than a little vulgar? He wants that guy, the bar, and the entire goddamn world to know that Connor is with him and he’s with Connor. End of story.

Connor hums a little against his mouth as Oliver pulls away and smiles. He gives a soft grin and whispers so only Oliver can hear. “Where has that been hiding, Ollie?” The grin turns cocky as Connor tilts his head to the side and turns his attention to the guy watching them over Oliver’s shoulder. Connor threads an arm around Oliver’s waist as Oliver turns to face the guy and wraps his arm around Connor’s shoulder. “This is my boyfriend. The one I was telling you about.” Connor informs the man, as his grin gets even cheekier. “You were just leaving, weren’t you?”

The guy turns to look Oliver up and down and Oliver doesn’t move. He doesn’t stand up taller or try to puff out his chest. He’s made enough of a fool of himself in the last five minutes acting like a jealous idiot without adding to it. The guy finally meets his gaze and holds it for a second. “You should go,” Oliver says simply.

“Not worth it,” the guy breathes out and walks away, scoping out the rest of the bar for his next target.

Connor and Oliver are silent a beat as they watch the man walk away before Connor turns to notch his chin on Oliver’s shoulder. “My hero,” he almost giggles and kisses the side of Oliver’s neck before turning back to try and get the bartender’s attention.

Oliver slips his arm off Connor’s shoulder to grab one of Connor’s hands and rubs a thumb over the back of Connor’s hand. “Hey,” he says in an undertone to ensure Connor’s the only one who can hear him. “You okay?” Connor nods but doesn’t look at him so Oliver presses just a little. The cocky grin and cheery disposition of a few moments ago were an act for that jerk’s benefit but the distress Oliver saw earlier wasn’t false. “Hey. Really? You okay?”

Connor lets out a breath and turns to face him. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know.”

“I mean. I was handling it just fine. You didn’t have to come in all Neanderthal.”

“I know.” Oliver nods. “I’m sorry if I made you more uncomfortable.”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable,” Connor tries to argue but Oliver can see the lie. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I just—I just don’t need you to protect me or defend me or whatever.”

Oliver nods again. “I understand. Is it—” He breaks off to figure out the right words and keep tracing pattern’s on the back of Connor’s hand. “Is it okay though if sometimes I want to protect you?”

“I guess.” Connor turns his hand over to hold Oliver’s hand in his. “Is it okay if sometimes I want to protect you too?”

“Seems fair,” Oliver says and looks up to see that Connor’s smile matches his own. “Seems like something boyfriends do.”

“Definitely something boyfriends do,” Connor agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr if you want to say hi](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
